Sepotong Kisah dari Kehidupan
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Sebuah kisah ringkas, dari sepercik kehidupan.


**Sepotong Kisah dari Kehidupan**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem beberapa chara-nya aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri, YanagisawaxAguri, DPL (Dan Pairing Lainnya)

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan plus lompat-lompat(?), Human!Koro-sensei, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne!

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Sebuah kisah ringkas, dari sepercik kehidupan."_

Hati adalah hal yang sulit diprediksi. Kadang kala kau berpikir bahwa kau _mencintai_ seseorang, padahal kau bahkan tidak menyayangi dirinya sedikitpun. Dan hal yang sebaliknya pun dapat berlaku, ketika kau tidak merasakan perasaan yang tumbuh lewat celah-celah hatimu. Dan di waktu kau tersadar, perasaan itu sudah tidak lagi merambati sudut jiwamu—karena seluruh dirimu telah diisi olehnya seorang. Di saat duniamu bukan lagi apa yang biasa kau jalani, mungkin kau masih belum mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya—hatimu telah menentukan _dunia_ nya.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, jika kau tak mampu mengendalikannya. Sebab sesungguhnya cinta itu buta. Tetapi sesuatu yang buta biasanya lebih peka, karena dengan kebutaannya ia dapat _melihat_ tidak dengan matanya—hati yang menuntunnya. Terkadang akal sehat menentang perasaan kita sehingga _kenyataan_ seolah tak seirama dengan _harapan_. Seakan-akan keinginan yang kita miliki takkan selaras dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun benarkah demikian? Tidak. Pada kenyataannya, hati dapat menentukan _segalanya_ dengan cara yang tepat, namun tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat.

Oh ayolah, di depan _mata_ hati fakta dapat bertekuk lutut.

Bukan hanya satu-dua kasus yang membuktikannya, dan bukan hanya sebelas-dua belas kejadian yang menyangkalnya. Mengapa? Karena sekali lagi, hati adalah sesuatu yang _unik_ , dan terlampau sulit ditebak ke mana arahnya. Hati mungkin cocok digambarkan sebagai sebuah labirin besar nan rumit yang perangkapnya melebihi keganasan makam Firaun.

Sungguh, sebagai manusia hal yang pertama harus dikalahkan demi menjalani hidup pada pondasi yang tepat adalah hati dan emosi. Dua hal yang dapat membakar habis jati diri seseorang hingga ke ujung akarnya pun lenyap tanpa abu. Takkan ada jejak tersisa ketika sejumput _kemarahan_ membabat habis isi hati—seluruh perasaan yang manusia miliki hingga munculah sebutan _iblis_ disematkan atasnya.

Dan dalam kisah singkat ini, tersebutlah beberapa nama yang di dalamnya mewarnai hidup mereka dengan beragam hal di dunia ini. Mereka melukis kisahnya masing-masing dengan goresan benang merah menyelingi sebagai penghubung kecil nyaris tak kasat mata. Dalam jalinan takdir, balutan duka dan luka, serta tawa dan _cinta_. Jadi, nikmatilah apa yang tersaji di depanmu saat ini.

 **Author POV**

Sepanjang hidup, kejeniusannya selalu dipuja-puji banyak orang. Kejayaan telah diraihnya, beragam jasa telah ditorehkannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun kesulitan membayanginya. Sebab dengan segala yang ada di tangannya, satu-dua hambatan tidaklah bermakna. Di mata dunia, uang dapat menghalalkan _segalanya_. Sayangnya, si tuan jenius tidak memiliki ambisi khusus terhadap apapun di depannya. Termasuk pada salah satu eksperimennya yang mungkin dapat menuai keuntungan luar biasa besar sekaligus menyelamatkan dunia dari krisis yang tengah menunggu waktu.

Tidak sedikitpun Yanagisawa Kotarou berniat melanjutkan eksperimennya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Baginya bukan masalah apa yang akan terjadi dengan eksperimen _anti-matter_ ke depannya. Namun melalui tangan-tangan takdir ia dipertemukan dengan Yukimura Aguri, seorang wanita dengan semangat membara dan optimisme yang di luar nalar. Sosok wanita yang berbanding terbalik sepenuhnya dengan Yanagisawa, tetapi di sisi lain dapat melengkapinya. Wanita itu memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki Yanagisawa, sehingga dalam sekejap mata unik Sang Ilmuan Jenius tertarik padanya. Dan tentu saja, dengan mudah lelaki berambut aneh itu menjadikan sulung Yukimura miliknya—lewat rantai pertunangan.

Waktu yang berlalu tak pernah menggoreskan cerita manis di antara keduanya. Yanagisawa lebih memposisikan Aguri sebagai budaknya daripada tunangan merangkap asisten pribadinya. Tangan besinya yang begitu ringan, senantiasa mengukir luka di tubuh wanita Yukimura, calon istrinya. Tak segan-segan Yanagisawa memukul wanitanya di depan rekan kerjanya. Tidak peduli berpasang-pasang mata melempar berbagai tatapan pada sepasang calon mempelai, Yanagisawa _bebas_ mengekspresikan seperti apa Aguri baginya. _Hanya seorang_ _budak_ _wanita yang tak berguna._

Sementara Aguri? Wanita itu tetap tersenyum dan memperlakukan Yanagisawa sebaik mungkin, seolah hubungan mereka berjalan normal selayaknya pasangan pada umumnya. Entah terbuat dari apa hati wanita itu, sehingga dapat menerima semua perlakuan tunangannya dengan lapang dada. Ketulusan senyumnya tak pernah pudar sekalipun puluhan kali tubuhnya dihantam benda tumpul dengan tenaga berlebih. Tak pernah mengeluh bahkan saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan Yanagisawa begitu mesra dengan wanita lain yang tak dikenalnya. Tetap bersikap hormat dan begitu patuh pada tunangan yang merangkap bosnya.

Terkecuali ketika lelaki kejam itu meminta—sampai memaksanya—untuk berhenti mengajar di kelas E Kunogigaoka. Aguri tidak menolak secara langsung, tetapi ia jelas tidak menerima titah calon suaminya itu. Di bawah segala tekanan yang ia terima, hanya satu sosok yang _dapat_ memahaminya.

Seorang yang perlahan meninggalkan tubuh manusianya sebab eksprerimen _ilegal_ tunangannya. Lelaki bersurai sekelam langit tanpa bintang, beriris sepekat arang. Suara _baritone_ rendah merdu nan ramah, serta seulas senyum yang kian hari kian tulus.

Akan tetapi sekali lagi, lambaian tangan takdir mengabaikannya, mengejeknya dengan mempermainkan wanita itu dalam jerat nasib. _Sekali lagi_ , kekecewaan menyergapnya dalam dekapan erat penuh sesak. Seolah begitu enggan melepaskan Yukimura Aguri yang hendak mencicipi sedikit bahagia yang singkat. Seorang yang begitu dalam memberi bekas di relungnya telah melukainya, _sedalam_ kesan indah di benaknya. Batinnya mungkin menjerit, _'Ke mana Shinigai-san yang memberi perhatian dan kepercayaandiri padaku?'_

Namun sepertinya keputusasaan Aguri tak sebesar cintanya. Luka yang ditorehkan lelaki hitam itu tidak lebih besar dari perasaan dalam hatinya. Tidaklah cukup rasa sakit dari kekecewaan atas kalimat menyakitkan Sang Kematian untuk menenggelamkan keinginan Yukimura Aguri untuk menyelamatkannya dari jurang _kematian_. Dengan sebuah rengkuhan eratnya, Aguri berhasil mengubah monster penghancur menjadi manusia. Kalimat di akhir hayat wanita itu melahirkan sesosok guru yang _sempurna_.

o.o.o

Sekali lagi waktu bergulir cepat, hingga sampai pada kisah-kisah baru bersama sebuah kelas buangan sekolah ter-elit, Kunogigaoka dengan kesempurnaan kepala sekolah dan _doktrin sesat_ nya. Sosok yang lebih mirip gurita dengan jubah hitam berdiri di depan kelas sebagai seorang pengajar. Menggantikan wanita yang telah berpulang dalam damai, yang tak seorangpun di sini mengetahui kebenarannya. Hingga begitu banyak kejadian yang berlalu mengukir kenangan dalam kehidupan yang baru.

"Koro-sensei~" begitulah panggilannya yang sekarang. _Korosenai, Koro-sensei._ Dia-yang-tak-bisa-dibunuh, Koro-sensei wali kelas 3E Kunogigaoka. Bukankah itu sebuah nama yang tepat? Mengingat dirinya memang selalu terikat dengan benang kematian sejak awal. Jadi biarkan saja sampai akhir rajutan itu diselesaikan oleh takdir.

Beberapa kali gangguan dialami oleh kelas berisi para siswa merangkap _assasin_ cilik itu. Dan dengan berbagai cara, murid-murid yang pada awalnya bahkan tak berselera melanjutkan hari-harinya di sekolah itu kini mampu mengangkat wajah mereka dengan bangga. Sekumpulan muda-mudi bermental lemah telah berkembang pesat, dengan nyali dan kepercayaan diri yang besar. Sehingga saat ini, mereka mampu berpijak dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Para murid _buangan_ telah membuktikan diri bahwa mereka bukanlah segelintir pecundang, sampah masyarakat.

Dengan cara dan kemampuan mereka, Kelas 3E telah mematahkan _idealisme_ pendidikan Asano Gakuhou yang merendahkan Kelas _End_. Semua itu tentu saja karena guru mereka. Sang Kematian telah menjelma menjadi sosok pengajar yang sempurna dengan segala kekurangannya. _Jadikanlah kelemahanmu sebagai senjatamu._

Lalu rintangan dan halangan bertambah berat, baik bagi Sang Guru kelas assasin maupun murid-muridnya. Lawan yang kuat, perpecahan, kebersamaan, kesatuan seluruh penghuni kelas 3E telah mengembangkan benih kecil yang sebelumnya hampir layu. Hei, anak kelas 3 SMP berhasil menyusup dan sampai ke stasiun luar angkasa dengan strategi dan kerjasama mereka! Bayangkan betapa bangganya Sang Guru yang telah mendidik mereka.

Kemudian atas nama dendam, dua orang dari _masa lalu_ Sang Kematian datang. Menuntut balas atas apa yang telah direnggut dari mereka. Murid pertamanya dan Yanagisawa, si penemu _anti-matter_. Koro-sensei, Sang Kematian telah menduga _segala kemungkinan_ sejak kali pertama sosok Shiro menunjukan diri. Dan gurita kuning itu tidak nampak terkejut ketika murid pertamanya berubah menjadi sosok monster seperti dirinya _dulu_. Pertarungan hidup dan mati dimulai, tepat di depan mata kepala murid-muridnya.

Dari sinilah kita bisa mengetahui, bahwa jiwa yang _putih bersih_ bukanlah jiwa yang _suci_. Sebab bisakah seorang yang telah melumuri separuh hidupnya dengan darah—yang sebagian napasnya digunakan untuk memutus benang kehidupan orang lain tanpa hati, dapat dikatakan seorang yang _suci_ alih-alih _kenyataan_ memaparkan sosok yang lebih serupa Tangan Kematian.

Perhatikan sebuah mainan sederhana, dengan berbagai warna mulai dari yang cerah hingga gelap—semua warna itu bila disatukan akan menjadi putih. Begitu pula yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini, di mana kenyataan dapat bertentangan dengan _fakta_ yang dielu-elukan di dunia ini. _Sesungguhnya_ putih adalah _gabungan_ dari seluruh warna yang ada, dan hitam adalah suatu kondisi 'tanpa warna'.

Sering kali sesuatu tersembunyi sepanjang waktu, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah kebenaran. Karena jika kita perhatikan, dasar dari 'benar' dan 'salah' tidak pernah ada di dunia fana ini. Segala hal dapat menjadi benar atau salah tergantung _perspektif_ mana yang memandang.

Ah, mari kita sudahi penggalan kata ini. Sedikit membaca lagi, ada tambahan singkat untuk dua sosok yang telah _berbahagia_ di alam sana.

Sepasang jiwa telah bertemu, sebuah hati telah menyatu. Mereka berjumpa kembali, setelah saling menanti dalam satu tahun penuh cerita menakjubkan. Dan di dunia fana sana, kehidupan telah berlanjut dengan esok yang tetap berjalan dengan semestinya. Menyisakan Sang Kematian dan gurunya yang melemparkan senyum tulus dengan suara riangnya, menyapa dengan rindu dan lega. Yukimura Aguri telah menitipkan murid-murid tersayangnya di tangan yang tepat.

 **Tamat**

Maa~ Zaky minta maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan FF ini—bahkan setelah diedit ulang, karena FF ini diselesaikan dalam sehari~ wajar kalau mata Zaky sempet kepeleset(?) gitu~ hehehe~

Yosh, seperti biasa~ RnR+RCL ne, minna-san~ ^^)b

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
